Professor Dekapan's Psychiatric Ward
by SailorJyushi
Summary: What happens when Jyushimatsu is stuck in an asylum, and do his brothers care enough to save him? TW: Insanity, medication, crying, angst, asylum, hallucinations, cruelty
1. Chapter 1

Life is perfect.

Jyushimatsu laughs to himself, splashing in the water of the beach. It was an excellent day to be outside, and he had even managed to convince his brothers to join him. Whether they were sunbathing or collecting seashells, they were all together.

"Totty!" He exclaimed to his younger brother. As the pink matsu turned, he was promptly splashed by Jyushi.

Todomatsu laughed, splashing Jyushimatsu back with the water. He didn't even seem to care when his hair got damp.

"Hey, don't get me wet, you two!" Choromatsu pursed his lips a couple of feet away.

Todomatsu grinned devilishly at him.

"Choromatsu-niisan, if I have to get wet, so do you!" Todomatsu scooped water up and flung it at the elder.

Choromatsu dropped the seashells he was collecting as he was splashed.

"Todomatsu! You'll regret that!" Choromatsu boomed, but Jyushimatsu could decipher amusement in his voice.

Choromatsu splashed at Todomatsu, both laughing. Soon, a waterfight of three broke out. It ended after a while when the eldest voice cut through the laughter.

"Hey, when you three are done, lunch is ready!" Osomatsu called from the shore. The cold beer in his hand splashed slightly as he motioned them over.

Jyushimatsu and his brothers grinned at each other before exiting the water.

Life was perfect.

Ichimatsu handed them each towels from where he was sunbathing. He even seemed to give them an approving smile. Jyushimatsu beamed from the satisfaction. The three brothers dried off their dripping bodies.

Osomatsu began handing out sandwiches and cold beers from a cooler they had brought along. They enjoyed their meal with laughs and stories of the day they had had. Osomatsu had told them about a cute girl who had winked at him. Karamatsu finally perfected a new tune on his guitar.

"Karamatsu-niisan! You should play for us!" Jyushimatsu gasped, smile wide with excitement. His brothers agreed, nodding their heads eagerly. Even Ichimatsu seemed intrigued.

"Alright, alright, for you, my dearest brothers, I shall play." He chuckled.

The five brothers gathered around Karamatsu as he strummed his guitar. The sun glimmering as the brothers enjoyed the song produced a beautiful scene. Even Ichimatsu seemed to be enjoying the melody as Karamatsu sang.

Life would be perfect.

Jyushimatsu sat in a padded, white room, wishing his brothers would come. Deep down, Jyushimatsu knew it was futile. He hadn't seen his brothers in over 8 months. He hadn't seen a person since his last shock therapy a week ago.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he smile shakily faltered. He rocked himself like he usually did when he began to remember them. Life before the diagnosis was perfect, at least he thinks. Was it? Was it? He couldn't remember. His memory was often jumbled. It's the medication, he tells himself. He's just stuffed full of drugs. Tears are streaming down his face now.

 _That's no good._

 _My eyes are leaking again, but i'm not sad._

He tries to wipe his eyes, but his arms are restrained in a straight jacket.

 _Right, right! I have this on. Ever since I tore so much at the door that my fingers started bleeding._

Jyushimatsu falls back on the cushioned floor, tears streaming out profusely now.

"Life… Life is hell!" He proudly exclaims to no one in particular. He lets out a laugh, but he's not sure if it turned out to be wail or not.

The padded door opens, but Jyushimatsu cannot see with tears flooding his vision. Quickly, he is forced to stand on his shaking legs.

He is dragged away by two strong men. He hopes today is the day that they give him so much shock therapy that he can't remember why his eyes are leaking.

" _Life is complicated."_ He thinks as he is strapped onto the table.

An all too familiar helmet is strapped onto his head.

" _Life is-"_


	2. Chapter 2

Jyushimatsu licks his lips after he begins to regain his senses. Unsurprisingly, his dry lips are coated with blood. His vision and hearing are still fuzzy, but it doesn't matter, since he's grown familiar to being in the padded, white room. He still feel the dried tears scratching at his cheeks, and gingerly moves his hand up to itch them red.

 _Oh. The straightjacket is gone. That must mean it's almost mealtime._

He tries to find enthusiasm in the event, but nothing surfaces.

This is life now.

Slowly, Jyushimatsu closes his eyes. He hopes with all his heart that they stay closed for good.

It was hours before Jyushimatsu awoke again. A loud series of knocks on the door signaled that it was mealtime. Of course, he was unknowledgeable about which one because the only light source was the sickening fluorescent lights. He didn't bother moving as the door opened, and a food tray was placed onto the floor. Just as quickly, the server exited the room and shut the door behind them. Jyushimatsu remembers when he had first arrived to the facility. He begged, pleaded, even cried for answers. _Why was he here? When would he leave? When could he see his family again?_ It didn't matter. He never got a word back. Not one glance of sympathy from the dead eyes of the workers. Still, they were the only people he had seen in however long he had been here. As mentioned before, the damn lights never shut off.

Jyushimatsu shifted his eyes to the tray in disinterest. He weakly peeled his form off of the floor and into a crawl. Instantly, a pounding found its way into his head. He tried his best to ignore it as it was a familiar feeling to him. Jyushi peered at the slop half-heartedly. He could only imagine what his brothers would think of the food here.

" _Jyushimatsu-niisan, how can you even eat that?" Todomatsu gagged, plugging his nose._

" _It looks like cat vomit." Ichimatsu grimaced._

" _He's right, you know. Hey, you can get some oden with us when we get you out of here!" Osomatsu suggested._

" _Only the best for our dear brother!" Karamatsu fluttered._

 _Choromatsu was too busy trying not to vomit to comment._

 _All five brother's presence in the room refreshed Jyushimatsu. He could hear their voices clearly in his head, and it warmed his heart. The forms of his missing brothers standing before him. He just needed to hold onto them and never let go!_

Jyushimatsu began to reach out to his brothers, his fingers begging to feel their embrace, his eyes burning with tears.

Just as he was about to grab Osomatsu's hoodie, he was alone again. The band of colors in the room, he realized, were never there in the first place. The sound of voices now a taunting buzz of the light.

Jyushimatsu crumples into a heap of himself, wailing with a chorus of fresh, salty tears.

Once again, he is forced to relive the loneliest days of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

He cringed violently as electricity pounded in his head. It took all his will to remember to breath around his screams, which never seemed to end. Even though his limbs were helplessly restrained against the table, Jyushimatsu never stopped attempting to thrust his hands up. This was torture. He felt his eyes roll around like marbles in his head as tears streamed down his cheeks, and he could taste the blood that accompanied the electricity.

It was a feeling he could never get used to no matter how many times they tried to "fix him".

An exaggerated eternity passed before Jyushimatsu felt the relief of the electricity cut off. He fell back onto the table as if he were a doll instead of a person. His entire being felt weak as he breathed around the blood lingering in his mouth.

His brain felt as if it was nothing more than putty in the doctors' hands. The doctors, meanwhile, scribbled their observations on clipboards. They had noticed many changes from when Jyushimatsu first arrived, such as during his first shock therapy, he begged mindlessly. Now he remained quiet after every session. Still, they were not convinced that he was cured enough yet.

"That should be enough today. Bathe him and send him back to his room." A doctor spoke to a nurse without looking up from his paper. The nurse merely nodded as she began to unstrap Jyushimatsu from the table. Her frown never left as she watched the patient lay like dead-weight, even as the helmet was removed from his head. She and another doctor hoisted Jyushimatsu off the table, and onto a wheelchair. His head instantly bobbed downwards, as if he were asleep.

The nurse's frown never left as she wheeled the patient to the bathing area. It never left as she stripped his weak body and helped him into the tub. It never left as she washed his scarred back, him saying nothing as the warm water washed down the blood staining his skin. It never left as she swore to herself that she would get his poor soul out of this hell.

* * *

After his bath, she dressed him in the clothing that the ward had to offer. It wasn't much: just a pale blue, short sleeved shirt and matching shorts. If the nurse didn't know any better, she would have thought they were all dressed in pajamas.

Jyushimatsu did not acknowledge her as she dressed him. He just stared mindlessly at the floor below him.

"Jyushimatsu-kun, are you ready to go back to your room?" The nurse smiled, trying to make conversation.

The patient looked up at her weakly. The exchange only lasted a few moments, as he sighed and hung his head down again. The nurse's smile fell as her heart broke for the boy. When she had set out to help others in need, this is not what she had expected. This was inhumane.

"Ah... Don't worry, you'll feel better after some rest." She attempted once again with no prevail. Jyushimatsu did not react to the sweetness in her voice. It was almost as if he couldn't hear her.

With a frown, she began to wheel Jyushimatsu back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 8 months since anyone had seen the fifth brother. The questions the brothers had always went ignored, usually met with a gloomy expression from their mother.

Curiosity never left them.

Lead by Osomatsu, they began looking for any clue on where their sibling may have gone.

At first it was fruitless, but each brother knew that they could not give up, especially for Jyushimatsu.

Finally, the missing piece of the puzzle was uncovered.

"Todomatsu, hurry up before mom wakes up," Choromatsu hissed to the youngest. A vexed expression met the third brother's.

"Choromatsu-niisan, if you keep being so loud, she just might wake up." Todomatsu dove into the drawer of important documents.

The plan wasn't as thought out as they would have liked it, but they were desperate for answers. It was risky, but their parents would not give them answers. It was time to take matters into their own hands.

The youngest sibling scurried in the dark room as Choromatsu watched their parents. His conscious told him that this was the wrong thing to do, but Jyushimatsu too important to abandon.

Matsuyo began shifting in her sleep, causing Choromatsu to nearly bolt out of the room. He smacked Todomatsu's shoulder to tell him to quiet down, and they stiffened to create perfect silence. A eternity of seconds passed before Matsuyo remained counting sheep.

Silently, Todomatsu continued his search for any clues. It was difficult due to the fact that all they had was a shitty flashlight.

"Can you hurry it up? We're evkjh" Choromatsu scoffed anxiously.

"Shut up. Wait," Todomatsu held up a letter. "I think I've found something." He held the flashlight to the envelope, examining it closely.

"From Professor Dekapan? It looks important, too…" The third-born pondered.

Without a word, the two cleaned up any evidence of the intrusion and cautiously strode to the shared bedroom.

"Did you two find anything?"

The two brothers jumped at the sound of Karamatsu's voice. The fact that they were still full of adrenaline that overdosed their senses startled them.

Todomatsu nodded, handing over the note. "We found this, and it looks important."

The three waiting brothers examined the opened envelope.

"From Dekapan? Why is he important?" Ichimatsu muttered. He sounded almost disappointed at the findings.

Choromatsu scoffed. "Look at the date that it was sent. This is around the time that Jyushimatsu disappeared."

The five brothers sat silently in a circle around the envelope, seemingly waiting for something to happen. Finally, Todomatsu turned to Osomatsu, who had been silent the whole time.

"Osomatsu-niisan, you should read it."

The other three agreed with the youngest, and looked onto the first-born anxiously.

Scoffing, Osomatsu grabbed the letter out of the envelope. Watched by eight waiting eyes, he began to read.

"Dear Matsuyo and Matsuzo Matsuno,

I would be honored to have your son, Jyushimatsu, come to my facility. I, as well as other residents, have noticed that your son may be suffering from a mental illness. With a little therapeutic rehabilitation, I believe that I can cure him of his illness. If you care about your son's well-being as a mother, you would accept my proposal to grant him a normal life. I look forward to your response, and hopefully we can come to an agreement.

Sincerely,

Professor Dekapan."


End file.
